Whats In A Name
by ShirohebiGirl
Summary: How did each dwarf get their name? Sure youv'e seen a Dreamy dwarf turn into a Grumpy lil man. But what if one of the dwarfs began as a 'bad egg?
1. Bumbling Bossy

OUAT FANFIC

**Refresher: Remember Bossy? He was in the episode 'Dreamy'.**

Grumpy was the last egg to hatch; beginning with Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Stealthy, and Dopey.

Once upon a time, Bossy dwarf sat contemplating in the humid curl of night. The mines were reaching an all time high temperature. Sure this would be good for the eggs; hatching them quickly and increasing productivity.

But for those already hatched the heat was unbearable and thus there Bossy sat counting the karat's of diamonds in the cool cliff tops. It was then he began to admire the stars.

Bossy hardly found time to be out of the mines, he was always busy- and by sitting here out in the open he was making a very grave mistake; he'd forgotten about his punishment...

"Aha-a Bossy. Naughty little dwarf your debt isn't paid yet!" With sudden remembrance Bossy lept up in fear and began to take refuge below a leaf.

Dwarfs were small; as small as the fairies and mice (Diamonds were usually in small crevices). They had a special dust to make them man sized, but Bossy was not going to use it. He did NOT want to see this man, Rumplestiltskin.

Then as if Rumple had used the Dwarf's very thought of him as a compass to his location; he showered him in this dust. Bossy began to grow until he was no shorter yet no taller than Rumple. "Bossy, you have broken the deal." Rumple waggled a finger at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll get right back to work!" He stuttered.

The deal to which they are referring was the punishment. Bossy's name wasn't only this because he oversaw the mines but because he was a control freak.

Rumple had once appeared in the mines to pick out a lovely diamond for a girl; named Belle. At the time Rumple seemed giddy with love. Bossy had never heard of Rumple's ventures so he'd told him. _"You may only take this stone if you work sanitation for 1 year."_ Rumple had had enough gold to trade for the diamond but Bossy took any opportunity to live to his name..and Rumple had no time to spare.

This angered Rumple, so he cursed Bossy to endlessly work for 12 years because Rumple's power was twelve times that of Bossy's; how dare he talk down to him! And if Bossy stop working, he'd fall sick and **die**.

Bossy had followed the rules 6 years; until tonight when he'd admired the stars. "I'm sorry Rumpelstiltskin. Give me another chance!" He pleaded.

Bossy knew it was futile he'd learned Rumple to be merciless. Rumple said nothing. His eyes were sad; the giddy look of love gone. _"Had something happened to Belle?"_ He thought.

Rumple jolted at Bossy's thoughts. Rumple moved to strangle Bossy he did NOT want to hear her name. But then he saw Bossy's eyes he understood the pain; the Blue Fairy.

Rumple thought. "Fine Bossy, I will change the terms of our agreement." He led Bossy to the tiny mine entrance. Bossy watched as Rumple touched eight little eggs. "This batch of dwarfs will bring you unrest. They will effect your life immensely as well as all others. Watch over these dwarfs Bossy...the fate of the realm depends on it." And then Rumple was gone.

The growth dust wore off. Bossy stared at the eggs from across the room. From Rumple's description he couldn't tell if they were omens or lucky. He determined- knowing Rumple- they would mean trouble.

He had to terminate them before the immense heat hatched them. He grabbed his ax; knowing his name would change to something vile & proof of his murder. This almost stopped him then he thought; hero.

He lifted the ax; and thats when the eggs began to hatch.


	2. I Trust that your Scared

**Would like reviews! Lol i'm the only fic about the dwarf names so plz ;)**

**OUAT FANFIC**

Bossy watched the first egg hatch before him, each shell that crashed down echoed in him like shattering glass. The dwarf that emerged first was shorter than most and seemed to have a confused look on his face.

"I-I can't see!"

Bossy lowered his ax; a blind dwarf? Rumple had given him omens, dead weight; what good was a blind dwarf! He lifted his ax.

"It's foggy! Who are you!" The little dwarf squinted at Bossy and backed away- his eyes watering. He only needed glasses.

The newborn dwarf cowered back, even with bad sight he trusted his senses to know he was in danger. Bossy's hands trembled- the name on his ax was beginning to fade into something new.

He watched as the newborn stumbled back into an ax cart- protection! Although the newborn couldn't see right all he had to do was swing away and hope for the best right?

Both dwarfs swung forward; a clank of metal and a flash of sparks showered them. They danced feverishly in combat till the heat began to get the better of them. Bossy being late in his years collapsed in the corner. "Please don't!" Bossy breathed and glanced down at the hilt in his hands.

His ax, the very ax that followed him from birth, that worked beside him, that helped him defend the mines once from a prying hawk. His very self read 'Scaredy'. His new name was Scaredy- he looked down and closed his eyes- he'd die a shamed dwarf.

"Why did you attack me?" The newborn inquired.

"B-Because you are of a cursed batch! How do I know you will not kill _me_!" Scaredy, no longer Bossy, quivered.

Then Scaredy had noticed an engraving had formed on the ax in the newborns hand. A dwarf ax bore the name of whoever owned it. The ax bestowed a dwarf its true name.

"What is your name?" Scaredy demanded- Bossy was still a part of him- it fought for dominance against the part that quivered.

The newborn looked longingly down at the ax he couldn't see enough to read.

"I trust you to tell me..." He slowly rotated it toward Scaredy.

At first Scaredy's eyes widened then he smiled. "Ay, you do. Trusty."

The dwarf bore a look of pure joy, what a name indeed. The newborn, Trusty reached out a hand to help up Scaredy.

From then on Scaredy knew he could trust this dwarf because Trusty was about as true as you could get.

"I trust thee, do you trust me?"

Trusty trusted his senses and all around him, so what did Scaredy have to be afraid of? Well, there were 7 more eggs to go...

**(Do you remember Doc was the first born? So why is his name Trusty? Find out how he becomes Doc and are all the other dwarfs going to be what you think? And will Scaredy ever become Bossy again? Will update when I can!) Review plz!**


	3. Happy Sleepers

OUAT FANFIC

Two more eggs hatched, these two would be the closest in age by mere milliseconds. Although these two dwarfs could not be less different than night and day.

One dwarf was lethargic in his movements and appeared quite groggy; everyone presumed that when the time for names arrived, he most likely would be dubbed 'Lazy' dwarf.

However, the other brother was rather bright and energetic. There was no questioning that his name would be 'Happy' dwarf. This dwarf whistled almost all the time- his spirits contagious- this provoked others to join in as they strode pass the nursery.

Scaredy sat and observed the two newborns closely while drinking tea alongside Trusty. Scaredy could see how the lazy one would be a bother- probably decrease production by ten-fold. But he noted nothing pf a burden with the other; a happy ray of sunshine.

"Trusty, would you go and prepare some more fairy dust whilst I greet these two?" Scaredy smiled and put down his cup.

"You can count on me sir!" Trusty smiled and walked away whistling the tune the happy dwarf stuck in his head.

Scaredy bounded down the steps from the balcony. He slowly rounded the corner expecting the two dwarfs to suddenly become ogres. "Hello." At first both jolted with surprise- the lazy one quickly falling back asleep.

"My name is Boss-" Scaredy frowned. "Um..welcome to the dwarf mines. You are obviously, dwarfs, you will from here on out mine diamonds and make fairy dust." The happy dwarf nodded eagerly. "Hey! Wake up!" Scaredy grunted loudly at the lazy dwarf. "You will listen up and obey my orders as your lead command or its off to be recycled into growth dust! Do you understand!" Scaredy felt a familiar sensation- it felt good to be in charge and...Bossy! He checked his pick but no change in name yet.

Scaredy examined the other eggs- seems like they wouldn't hatch until morning. The heat was cooling down so there was no fear of hastened hatching.

"Come now you two lets get you off to your sleeping quarters." At the mention of a comfortable place to sleep the lazy one dashed hastily after Scaredy. The lazy dwarf began to drift into the clutches of a dream.

_He stood towering over a field of eggs very much like the one he'd come from. He then lifted an ax high above his head and brought it down harshly- cracking all the eggs beside him. He began to stomp and grind shells into dust. The faces of cold dead unborn dwarfs he'd never met lay at his feet. __He saw Scaredy standing before him now with a look of shock upon him. He felt his face curl into a smile before drawing his ax and driving it into Scaredy's chest watching him curl like a beetle._

_ "_**AHHHHH!**" The lazy dwarf awoke with a scream. What a horrible nightmare; what kind of a first dream was that!

He looked at the sky light, it was morning. He didn't feel well rested at all- he felt as if he'd been up all night. In fact he didn't get a wink of sleep- he'd actually squashed those eggs and killed those dwarfs didn't he! Why not, it all looked so real and vivid!

He saw no one asleep in the room with him, his happy brother and trusty were gone. As the lazy dwarf lugged his groggy body to the door he imagined finding a pile of dead bodies on the other side.

Slowly he creaked open the plank door. He made his way to the nursery through a maze of tunnels. When he arrived he found no such damage that was anything like what he'd seen last night- everything was fine.

He saw Scaredy monitoring the 5 remaining eggs of his batch. "Hey!" He ran as fast as his tired body would go. Scaredy turned to him with shock like his dream- he cringed expecting death.

"You, your- your nose is bleeding!" Scaredy went to get a hanky and dabbed for the lazy frightened dwarf.

Dwarfs hardly ever fell ill, in fact a dwarf's life- much like the fairies, normally lasted centuries. And trivial things such as nosebleeds were not possible.

"What happened!" Scaredy demanded.

"I _killed_ everyone!" The lazy dwarfs yelled in fear although he was fighting off sleep. "We need a doctor!" The images of death still in his eyes.

"Dwarfs don't need doctors- there are none around. And besides a pick blow kills instantly!" Scaredy informed.

"Yeah there is! I saw one last week!" He pleaded.

"You weren't born last week!" Scaredy towered over him.

Trusty entered. "Here I'll take him. I've been reading procedures."

"Reading? We don't have books..." Scaredy frowned.

"We have one." Trusty handed it to Scaredy. He opened the leather cover; a golden '_R_' was inscribed in the corner. Scaredy scowled, it meant _Rumpelstiltskin_, it was his mark.

"Sit here and clog your nose with the cloth." Trusty seated the worried lazy one.

He sat.

_But in the blink of an eye he was up again. He began bashing Trusty over the head with his fists._

"Gah! Whats wrong with me!" He gripped Trusty in a hug.

"Why are you hugging me?" Trusty laughed and shrugged away.

The lazy one examined Trusty's no longer damaged head. "I hurt you!"

"No you were asleep...you okay?" Scaredy leaned in.

"I don't know..."

**(And here comes the horror of the story. Whats wrong with Sleepy's dreams? Are they hints of things to come? And even his?) REVIEWS will help :)**


End file.
